Skinny Love
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: What started out as two broken teens searching for comfort, seeking love from one another for all the wrong reasons soon turns into a toxic relationship. As the years past and they come together again after 2 years of a bad break up, can they rekindle and strengthen the fragile love they once held.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Ok. Well this a story that I started because of an anonymous ask on tumblr. It's not all to happy. It's sad but it's real. Sometimes relationships don't work out when you're young and it takes some more maturity and experience under the belt to be able to give it a go again. Sometimes we lean on others and pretend things are ok when. There really not. We lie to our selves so we can forget the truth. We're only human it's natural for us to turn to this at times. The term ignorance is bliss is a very true to term expression. I really wanna capture this idea while also weaving in the intricate set up of beast boy's and raven's relationship. I don't own teen titans.

" You know mabey...just mabey we'd be good together Rae. Perhaps that's something you could think about."

Beast boy gazed at her for a moment, the air surrounding him was serious, similar to the expression of his face.

His eyes searched her face for some sort of answer. Anything that might give him some sort of insight as to what she's thinking.

" Dwelling on such an idea would be a waste of my time."

She kept her tone clipped and stern. The sound seemingly echoed in the small space of the hallway. She watched as his demeanor seemed to deflate, his ears drooping and his shoulders slumped down. He looked defeated but also relieved . She wouldn't allow her feelings to sway her answer, not when he seemed to be wary of the situation.

" you should head back to your room." She murmured tearing her gaze from his to stare at the floor beside took a step back so that the doorway was between them.

" But...Rae I need you...I've never needed anyone as much as I need you. You keep me steady. You make things feel good again. I feel good when I'm with you." She could hear the slight hysterical note in his voice as he tried to step into her room before the door slid closed.

"Raven..please dont be like this. I know there's something here...there's gotta be. "

She pressed her hand against the door before resting her forehead against it as well.

"Garfeild..." she breathed out just loud enough for him to hear as she tried to calm her heart. She moved to speak again but the words lodged in her throat.

" I know she messed you up...she messed you up big time. And I know that I've been here to help try and put you together. But I'm messed up too. And two people- two broken people should not lean on each other like this."

Her words were thick with emotion as she struggled to hold the tears at bay while Beast boy stood on the opposite side in a similar position. Both hands braced against the door trying to reign in his own emotions.

" What about when you kissed me ? YOU kissed ME rae. You kissed me and I know you liked it. I liked it. Why...why can't you just be reasonable about this."

A sob wracked through her at his statement. She did. She liked it. She really really liked it. But they couldn't do this. Everything was so jumbled and mixed, she still felt the dull ache in her chest from the betrayal with Malchoir. She wasn't sure sure what she was feeling. Was all this genuine or was it because they were comforting one another that they're confusing things.

"I...did..I did like it." She managed to get out between silent sobs as she pressed her palms against her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

" But this isn't what you really want Beast boy , this...is...well it is what it is and I don't think we should look into anymore than we have."

His emotions seemed to mirror her own. He liked it. But he felt conflicted. Was it normal to feel this way after all the shit Terra put him through? He felt guilty yet relieved when he was with Raven. He felt like he was turning his back to terra...even when she was the one who broke him. All he knows is that Raven makes all the pain go away when she's near.

" I want to. I need you with me Rae - I just cant..." he sucked in a sharp breath as he laid his head against the cool metal door. " Won't you at least try? Mabey we can fix eachother, just give me a chance rae , if you dont love me fine I get that but just... try me out please ."

Silence was the only response he'd received from her as he stood put side her door. He wanted to beat down the door and grasp her by the shoulders and just shake. Why was she doing this to him?

" Good night rae." He whispered as he leaned away from her door , letting his fingers drag down the surface of it as he walked away from it.

" I'll try."

His body paused he whipped his head towards her bedroom door with so much force his neck cracked.

" what?" He croaked .

" I'd like to try..."

The door slid open to reveal Raven leaving against the wall closest to her door , her arms wrapped around he body tightly.

" Thank you." Seemed to be the only thing he could manage to get out.

He reached out and brushed his hand over the soft curve of her cheek. The memory of last night's dream still fresh in his mind. She had been so adamant about not wanting to try.

The more he stared at her the more he began to regret things. He regretted ever tainting her with his touch.

" Are you just going to stare at me Gar?"

A deep breath left his lungs when she said his name like that. He didn't understand it himself but it left him with a warm feeling inside. He hadn't even noticed her wake up.

" I - I'm sorry I just...I was thinking about when you agreed." He murmured softly and leaned over to place a kiss to her hair. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink as she lowered her gaze.

" I don't regret agreeing either." She whispered, looking up at him.

" You should." He pulled away from her ,his eyes glancing away from her.

" What do you mean? " she sat up holding her hand against her chest , her fingers Clutching the uniform beneath them. She searched his gaze , looking for something. Anything that would've hinted that he was just joking.

" I mean I think... I think-" He racked his hands through his hair tugging harshly. " I just get worried I'm not good enough for you." The lie slipped from his lips so easily that he felt his chest tighten. It wasn't compleatly a lie but ...it wasn't what he wanted to say. He didn't wanna hurt her. Fuck hurting her wasn't somethings he planned on, she made all the pain go away. She made him feel good, so of course he didn't want to hurt her. But thats all he seemed to be doing.

Her eyes seemed to soften, easily believing his lie, as she placed a small hand over his larger one. That wasn't the Raven he knew. The one that would know he was lying, that wouldn't be so obedient. She was empty. She was so shattered and fragmented that she couldn't tell how different she was.

" You're more than what you let your self believe you are gar. ." She gave a bashful smile and lowered her eyes. Gar turned his gaze away, he was honored and he'd always treasure that fact she trusted him enough.

" you don't regret it?" Cuz you looked like you did.'he kept the last bit to himself. It had hurt. Whatching her look so upset with her own decision to do it, she kept getting frustrated , and he felt so guilty for trying to convict her to try. He felt like had backed her into a corner and he felt sickened with himself.

" I - of course I don't!" She leaned forward and leaned her head against his chest.

"I was just... I was nervous." She murmured against him, placeing small kisses around the area of his heart.

His fingers played with the silky strands of her hair, watching them slide through his fingers effortlessly. She was beautiful, but she was so thin. So so thin. He had noticed the change imeadiatly, the way her hip bones seemed to just a out more than usual, the the arch of her rib cage as her stomach dipped. But her legs were the most noticable, he loved to stare at her long firm shaply legs- so of course he noticed when they began to get thinner, her knees were knobby and her thighs- that once touched one another now had plenty space between them, they seemed to quiver whenever she stood.

It had started Two months into their relationship when she started acting weird. His Raven, his fallen ange the

the queen of poker faces, had started giving away her emotional disposition, something that would've pleased him if it weren't for the way they were expressed. Instead of the independent and opinionated strong willed woman , she was rapidly being replaced with this meek, obedient, and shy version. He hated this new version of her, the very thought of raven being brought down to this ...this lame copy of herself left him seething with anger. At first it just put him off a bit, but he would work around it. But after Nine months of it continuing, and all he could feel was disgust for it. For himself. For turning her into this. He wasn't sure how long they would last. How long she would last.

"I like you." She whispered as she placed a kiss over his heart, her fingers tapping to the pace.

" I like you too." Her tossed his free arm over his face, covering his eyes with his fore arm. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't the words never seemed to be able to make it out. He closed his eyes and he wished for sleep.

Blahh I'm sorry if this isn't grand or what not but I'm trying I swear just bare with me ok?

Feedback Is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: POUR A LITTLE SALT , WE WERE NEVER HERE.

Au: hello... ok so ik the last chapter was a bit of a downer, and I got some inbox messages on tumblr of some people asking me what's going on between them. And well….hmm I usually don't like explaining this I'd rather you read and discover it yourself, but their relationship is weird if you haven't noticed. There's love but it's not there. Not on the surface . Beast Boy had his heart crushed, he's feeling that empty ache in his chest , and his emotions feel like they're constantly teetering on the edge of tears. He doesn't know who's going to love him , who could love him now that terra gone. So he leans on raven. His first crush , but he put that away, now she's this amazing person in his eyes who seems to make the pain go away when she's near. But she's just as broken. Her first go at something romantic and she gets played. Malchior uses her insecurities as an advantage, whatever self esteem she'd begun to build up while with him he broke it down and he's left her with nothing….. that's all I'm giving away the rest will be explained through the story. I don't own teen titans , good thing I don't cuz it would be a mess.

He moved around a lot in his sleep. She noticed, it would wake her up late at night. He'd murmur her name in his sleep. She wasn't offended. She knew terra ment alot to him. She was just hurt that he was so hurt and she couldn't do anything for him. Raven brushed her fingers against his forhead pushing some hair back from his eyes.

" We should go out on a date sometime soon..."he yawned as he looked up at her.

"If that's what you want." She nodded.

" Did you eat breakfast this morning?" He queried even though he knew deep down what the answer was.

"I did." She gave a curt nod as she moved to lay beside him. Her arms going around his mid section as she rested her head against his chest. She hadn't ate. She wasn't hungry. The only thing she wanted was to take away his pain. When he felt good she felt good. His emotions fed hers and when he was happy, she'd soak up as much of the feelings he radiated as she could, she was greedy for some sort of relief. Anything to distract her own mind.

" I like you." He whispered as he pressed a soft his to her hair. His eyes stung with tears. He wanted her to eat. He wanted her to smile. He wanted to fix her. He just didn't know how.

" I like you too." She replied quietly,gently.

He played with the strands of her hair , it reached her shoulders now that she'd stopped trimming it. He twisted a stand around a claw tipped finger, stareing at the stark contrast of her hair against his skin.

" You know, I find you to be very beautiful." He said the words with confidence, believing what he said. And s just as quickly she'd stiffened and moved away. Rolling over she curled up onto her side, her knees brushed against her chest. He felt a pang in his chest. She always veered away when he complimented her, she'd imeadiatly with draw from him.

He was angry, and frustrated, he knew he shouldn't say anything but he wanted it to get through her head.

" I do. I think your extremely beautiful,"

she curled up tighter,

" I think you're cute when you pout,"

her hands slid up to cover her ears,

" I think you very sexy when your confident in yourself."

A broken sob escaped her as she tried to block out his words. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't cute or sexy or pretty. She had it on very good terms, Malchoir ' s words, that she was the furthest thing from pretty and no one could love her. No one would love Raven the Creepy emotionless Demon. When beast boy said all these wonderfully nice things she couldn't help but feel that it was pity. That they were lies.

" Raven , you are amazing and wonderful!" Beastboy sat up and moved so that he was hovering over her.

" You're kind, and responsible, your level headed and unbelievably intelligent." He tried to pry her hands away from her ears, tears of frustration spilled over his and dropped onto her cheeks. Her grip loosened as she looked up at him, taking in his expression , he looked distraught.

" You're all that and more!But you're so broken. So broken." He rested his forehead against hers as her cried. Her hands turned in his grasp and she threaded her fingers through his.

" I wanna fix you, I wanna make you smile, but I don't know how I can possibly do that when I don't even know how to to fix myself.I hate what he's done to you. I hate what I've-" He cut off as he turned to press his face against the crook of her neck trying to calm his emotions and steady his breathing. Raven stared up at the ceiling, her own tears slipping down the sides of her face, trailing over her ears and dampening her hair. She gave a small sniff as she turned and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

" You are so...selfless Gar. So unbelievably selfless. " she whispered thickly, her throat tight with emotions.

" You know you whimper and say her name alot when you sleep. When you sleep beside me in my bed. " an empty laugh bubbled up ant out of her chest.

" I know I can't replace her. I know that. I know we're both messed. I know that things are hard. I know all of these things and yet what j don't know is why can't you say it. Why can't you tell me what you tell her?" Her voice cracked towards the end as she sobbed, her chest heaving with emotion.

Pulling back he kissed her, pressed his lips against her own , it was wet and tasted of salt. It was desperate and bittersweet.

"I do love you." He choked out as he continued to press kisses to her skin, his hands shook as she untangled them to cradle her face in his palms.

" I do." He did. He loved her. He just didn't know if it was real. If what he felt for her was real , or if he was confusing kindness and comfort from her as love. I didn't know if it was real because I didn't feel the same as when he loved terra.

Raven wanted to say something she wanted to call him out on it. Tell him how she felt he wanted to love her, but not that he did. But she wanted to believe he did. She wanted it with every fiber of her body. So she did. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his chat as she let out a shaky sigh, she held him close and try ed to imagine that their embrace was warm and filled with happiness. She wanted them to be ok. To believe that they were ok and would always be.

So she did.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little on the hysterical side.

Raven stared unwavering at the stain on her bed sheets. The color was crimson against the pale lavender sheets. She pulled her long legs up, tucking her knees close to her chest. The stain taunted her, taunted her with the act that had occurred and quickly ended. It was bittersweet in memory, filled with pain and the soft lullaby of passion that remained unspoken. Just like her relationship.

Tears spilled over and down her cheeks, the heavy weight in her stomach churned and the taste of bile was on her tongue once more. She gave him all she had to offer. She didn't have much, there wasn't much to give. But she offered him the little bit she had. After all what did she have to loose? Apparently her innocence and her heart. Both fragile, sacred, but only one can be offered up once. She'd offered it to him and he had taken it , then left her with nothing in return but the bittersweet memories and the salty tears that dripped down her face.

Digging her nails into the skin of her knees she dropped her head down and sobbed, her body ached with the the force of them , all she wanted was love. To love and be loved in return. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sadness, her throat felt raw , the only sound to be heard were but broken wails and pain filled sobs. He took everything. Everything and left her with nothing. She thought Malchoir ' s deception and hurtful words had been painfull, but this hurt so much worse. She thought she was broken before. But she'd only been mearly fragmented, now she was shattered, and no amount of super glue and we'll placed band aids was going to fix her.

Broken...broken and alone. Bloodied fingertips shook as they lifted from the deep cuts on her knees. Her hands gripped at hand fulls of hair, tugging and tearing as she collapsed onto her side.

He had left. Gone. Bye bye . Poof. Walked out. Dissapeared. Abandoned.

She was left to pick up the pieces. Tiny shards of herself, scattered around the room, in the walls, on the floor, in her books and on her door. Little pieces of her were scattered around. On her bed. On her sheets. Tainted. Stained. Ruined. Impure. Little pieces of her, he held them in his hands. And when he was done with her , he wiped them clean. Dusted the broken bits of her heart off Like it was dirt. He cleaned her from him. Wiped away her touch .

She could never wipe away his touch. It was tattooed into her body. Engraved deep. Simply washing it off wouldn't make the mark he'd left her with dissapear. She'd never be clean. Never be pure. Never be fixed. Just broken. Soiled. Tainted. Wrong. So wrong. Because if she was right then why did he leave ? He left because she was wrong. Her hair was wrong. Her eyes Were wrong. Her skin. She glared at the pale white/grey tone of her skin. She wasn't right. She wasn't her. She wasn't enough. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, her bones protesting the tight grip ad the ached and groaned.

No matter how much it all hurt. No matter how much she hated it. She missed him. She missed his words. His touch. His eyes. Voice. Smile. She missed his false love. She missed his pity. She loved him still. Even though he'd left her feeling drained and unsightly. She loved him. She just didn't understand what had went wrong. What did she do?

**** ( earlier that evening ? )

His hands shook as nerves wracked his mind, gently he cradled her face in his hands.

" Are you cheating on me ?"

Her heart froze in her chest and the soft chill of dread settled over her body as she stared up at him.

" ! I would never , I love you" she whispered thickly her hands reaching up to caress his cheek.

" I'm not enough. I'm not what your looking for. Pity. Pity! That's all I am."he jerked his face away from her touch and moved his body from atop of hers.

A sick feeling rolled in the pit of her stomach as she sat up , tugging her shirt down to cover her private area.

" No, Gar...Gar I love you. Why are you saying these things." She cried out as he jerked his shirt back in and moved away towards the door.

" I...it's him isn't it? Robin? Right? He's why your acting different."he snarled his fingers running through his hair and tugging in frustration.

She felt the tears burn at the back of her eyes as she shook her head hard.

" No. Your it. I wouldn't have given myself to you if you weren't. Did I do something wrong ? If I did I'm so sorr-"

" Shut up! Shut. Up. Shhhh. Shhhh." His voice came out a little high pitched as he tried to calm down his emotions, angry tears streaked down his cheeks. " No more. No more of this. We are not good together. We will never be good together. We're wrong. Together were wrong. I see that now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

" Gar no ...please..." her plea fell silent as her door closed behind him. What did she do? What had she done ? They were in the middle of taking a very intimate step forward and then suddenly they had take 4 steps back.

Pressing her hand against her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. Trying to be rational. But as she looked down the sight of the blood that stained her sheets seemed to haunt her. Mock her. Taunt her.

A frustrated scream slipped past her lips as she gnashed her teeth, her hands coming down to cover the stain.

" im...n...nothing. nothing. Nothing to no one. " she mumbled quietly as he emotions over Whelemed her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

...

He felt blank. Wiped clean of all emotions as he sat slumped against his bedroom door. He was too exhausted to feel. He cried away all the tears he had left to cry. Seeing her there, begging him to stay had made him want to give in but also strengthened his resolve. He was the wrong person for her. He had to be. For Raven to beg was proof enough, a girl like Raven should never beg. But he had to get out. He was slowly ruining her.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes he let his head loll back against the door. A loud painfull muffled sound rang in his ears and the tell tale sound of lights shattering could be heard just out side his room. His chest constricted tightly and his swollen dry eyes prickled with fresh tears. He hated him self having hurt her, and hearing her cries of pain made him hate himself just that much more.

But a girl like Raven deserved more than just some silly joke of a boy. Not someone who couldn't even separate his emotions, tell love from kindness, tell affection from pitty. He wasn't right for her. She didn't need him. Raven didn't need to need anyone. She was so strong. So amazingly strong. He had felt blessed for her to have let him be so near for so long. But he had been ruining her.

He wasn't right for Terra.

He wasn't right for Raven.

He didn't seem to be right for anyone.

He's pounded that thought into his head over and over untill it was engraved. He just wasn't good enough. All he wanted was her love, and to give his own. But not like that. He didn't want it like that. Not sickly, meek, obedient and withering away. He didn't want to be the cause for it. He didn't want to hurt her. Hurting her seems to be the only things he's done. He backed her Into a corner, he took advantage of her and pushed his want of love onto her shoulders to bare. And such a heavy weight it was. She crumbled bit by bit beneath it's weight. And in his rush to separate himself from her, to stop the damage he was doing, he'd forgotten to take it back. His love was ruining her and all he'd done to help her was to leave her strung up in it all, which didn't really help at all.

His chest ached as he pressed the palms of his hands hard against his eyes, trying to wish it all away.

He wanted things to go back before love had made things all sticky. Before the Web began. Before he'd hurt her. He just wanted to go back. To back and take it all with him.

" You're leaving?"

" Yeah..." He averted his eyes away from his soon to be ex-leader. The familiar burn of shame swelled in his chest as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Why? I mean really, what could possibly make you leave?" Starfire had placed her hand on his shoulder, and the heat of her touch burned him, his skin was cold and clamy, he had no intention of announcing why.

" This wouldn't have anything to do with the tantrum raven's been throwing has it? Cause if your the reason she's busting all the lights you better go apologize, you know she'll forgive. But what ever prank you've pulled can't possibly make her mad enough to leave." Cyborg seemed to almost scoff, he couldn't seem to believe his best friend was thinking of leaving. The very thought seem preposterous, they were family, and family stuck together..didn't they?

" It has nothing to do with her. This superhero thing...just isn't cut out for me." He said a little more harshly than he'd ment to as he shrugged Star's hand off.

"...Alright." Robin had stayed quiet through the conversation, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. So silent that his abrupt statement Silenced the other's.

" I won't make you stay if it's not what you want. But beastboy...you're always welcome back."

Beastboy felt his chest Constrict and shudder with the amount of emotions baracated inside. This was his family. But he couldnt stay. Not now.

Not with the way he was now. He needed to give her time. Time to heal. Time to fix her self. To forget.

He never would, but he could only hope that she did.

He pulled robin in for a hug ( and the others joined quickly after) a proper goodbye was in order.

" we'll miss you"

Yeah ...He'd miss them too.


	5. Chapter 5

...

She was fond of the memories they had. All sweet. how gently he'd hold her, how soft he kissed her, the sweet taste he left, the warmth he brought. All of his emotions wrapped tightly around her like a comforting embrace. But she couldn't seem to understand were they had went wrong. She thought they were good. She had tried with all her might to make it work. She won't lie and say that she wanted to at first, cause she didn't, she was too scared. Scared of what could be. Of the emotions she was feeling.

But she had tried. She had kissed him, held him, smiled, didn't argue, supported, she was trying to hard, and yet it all crumbled still. Maybe some people just don't work out together.

She could understand that, but the curiosity wouldn't go away.

She just had to know.

Where had they gone wrong?

Every memory with her was sour. Wrong. Tainted. There whole relationship had been wrong. The way they were together was just sick.  
Clinging onto someone for comfort when there was none to give , hopeing to get positive emotions from someone who could only feed off of people's around her. There was nothing to give. Ever touch shared between them was clamy and cold, boney and fragile. Every kiss left a bittersweet taste on his tongue.  
He wanted what they had to be real so bad but all it brought was more doubt.

He just wished there was a way to go back and fix things.

If only he could.

But he'd left. Abandoned her. Gone. Gone. Gone gone gone.

But he hadn't really left. No. Oh no. He'd left traces everywhere. He was in the silence that greeted her each morning; sitting alone in the kitchen watching as the sun rose. He was the breath in her lungs; inhaling the stale sent of his left over sent that covered her room. Lingering on her sheets, pillows, her skin. He was the air that brushed against her skin as she hovered. She saw him behind her eyelids. Heard his voice and sleep was naught but a distant memory.

He'd tattooed himself across her soul, so deep , never healing.

He was everything but tangible .

She was hidden in all the little things. He'd go for a long period of time with out her ever crossing his mind but sometimes, when the warm smell of hot tea would wash over him, he'd think of her, the real her, holding that familiar faded blue mug in her hands as she curled up on a chair near the window to watch the sun come up. And it would leave him wanting. Wanting to back to the days were he used to be her friend, because more had just been to messy. But he'd move forward.

Other times it would be the sound of a page turning, and he be brought back to memories of her reading a novel.  
He hated the people who dyed their hair, because every time he saw a flash of purple in the crowd he'd focus on it, lost in the thought that it might be her even though it's not.

But sometimes, like today, it would be the way Jessie stared at him, with wide dark eyes that seemed to be far to well versed in knowledge and pain that would make him think of her.

Jessie was a girl he'd met , a year after leaving the titans, he'd stumbled upon her during a rather messy afternoon. She'd collapsed right in front of him onto the side walk, the sent of copper hung so thick in the air he could choke on it. He'd never seen a person who could joke while bleeding out. He still remembers the insane way she made a pass at him whole he tried to staunch the bleeding from her abdomen.

He didn't love her. But he was fond. There were just little things about her that reminded him of home.

"Garfeild, what did you want to drink ?" Her question had brought him back from his musing. He glanced down at her her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him her dark hair a halo of softly curled tendrils, Brushing against her law.

" Ah sorry, Tea is fine. " he answered still not fully paying attention.

She placed her hand on the crook of his arm , and gave him a worried glance.

" What kind ?"

"Earl grey with cream." The answer was so automatic it scared him.

He'd ordered her drink without even thinking, he wanted to open his mouth and take it back get something else but he couldn't. There was no sound to let out. So he stayed quiet an instead wandered through the small cafe looking to find a spot. He'd ordered her favorite drink. He'd unintentionally brought them to her favorite place. He felt like he was on auto pilot. It made no sense, after a year away why was he still doing things like this.

He was nice. A pleasant distraction. It was easy to pretend she didn't ache every time she something that made her think of him as long as she had something to sit race her it was easy.

She stared at the man in front of her, listening to him talk. He had messy light blonde hair, the way it stuck up in odd directions at times was oddly endearing. She didn't love him. But she was fond. He was soothing. A pleasant distraction.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw green. Vivid beautiful green. And suddenly her heart was slamming against her ribs and her mouth felt dry.

"Logan...Do you think we could leave?"

He paused and lifted his head from the book he had been reading aloud to her. His green eyes narrowed in confusion before he gave a soft nod.

" Yeah , sure, did you have something else in mind?"

" anywhere but here." She breathed out the words so quietly he didn't hear her but nodded anyway and slid out of the booth and held his hand out to her.

He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks but when the door to the cafe opened he swore he caught her scent , it was so strong it wrapped it's way around his body and he felt himself sinking deep into his chair. He felt so utterly relaxed and at home with that scent. It was her. It felt so real he could almost swear he could taste her on his tongue. But looking out that window, to the couple that had just left, proved him that it wasn't her, but a girl with chestnut colored hair that fell down her back in soft waves. Not the short straight silken strands he had expected-hoped to see.

He couldnt understand why he felt this way. He hadn't loved her not like that right? He'd just been confused. Took kindness for more and twisted it up. He was only confused.

Besides. He knew what it would be like if they came together, they detroyed one another. Nothing but a Web of intricate lies ...and somehow he was still feeling it's effects.

She saw him. She saw _him._ Her body felt hot and her hands were clamy. A year had passed and yet.. she still felt the same.

She still loved him.


End file.
